


Out of Control - Merlin/Arthur (la version française)

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Angst, Community: cliche_bingo, Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Possession
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Merlin essaie de prétendre qu’il rêve, que l’Esprit Maléfique qui a pris possession son corps ne ment pas à Arthur avec les lèvres de Merlin, lui disant les mots que Merlin devrait dire, des mots qu’apparemment Arthur a envie d’entendre.</em></p><p><strong>Traduction</strong> :  <span><a href="http://benebu.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://benebu.dreamwidth.org/"><b>benebu</b></a></span> , septembre/octobre 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Control - Merlin/Arthur (la version française)

Les mains de Merlin bougent de leur propre accord, contre sa volonté. Il peut les voir, mais il ne peut pas les arrêter quand elles se lèvent et caressent la courbe de la mâchoire d’Arthur, le bout des doigts effleurant à peine sa peau. Il les regarde fixement, regarde Arthur soudain tellement immobile et silencieux, et pendant un moment Merlin pense presque que le démon envahissant l’a abandonné, rendant à Merlin le contrôle de son propre corps. Il y a tellement longtemps qu’il désire Arthur…

Mais quand il essaie de s’éloigner, de dire à Arthur d’aller se coucher et de prendre du repos, son corps ignore ses instructions. Il n’a pas le contrôle.

« Merlin, » dit Arthur, déglutissant, le visage un peu rougi. « Qu’est-ce que tu… »

Merlin essaie de prétendre qu’il rêve, que l’Esprit Maléfique qui a pris possession son corps ne ment pas à Arthur avec les lèvres de Merlin, lui disant les mots que Merlin devrait dire, des mots qu’apparemment Arthur a envie d’entendre.

Et la sensation des lèvres d’Arthur contre les siennes, la façon dont Arthur saisit délicatement la tête de Merlin entre ses paumes ouvertes, pressant de petits baisers le long de la mâchoire de Merlin, c’est presque trop. Son corps rend ses baisers à Arthur, attire l’autre homme plus près, et Merlin peut sentir son cœur se briser alors qu’il lutte pour reprendre le contrôle. Il sait que c’est une nuit qu’il n’oubliera jamais, une nuit qu’Arthur n’oubliera jamais – mais oh, comme Merlin voudrait l’oublier.

\--

Ça lui prend une quinzaine de jours pour briser l’emprise de l’Esprit sur son corps, et quand ça arrive, il a quelques secondes dans le laboratoire de Gaius pendant que l’autre homme prépare la potion somnifère pour Morgane.

Merlin lance, « Gaius, ce n’est pas moi… » des mots qu’il mourait d’envie de prononcer depuis qu’il est ressorti de la caverne, un autre contrôlant son corps.

Gaius se retourne et le dévisage.

« Quelque chose, » dit Merlin, se rendant compte qu’il est sur le point de perdre le contrôle à nouveau. « Quelqu’un… contrôle mon… »

Et puis la chose lui ravit son mince contrôle, et Merlin se retrouve sur le siège arrière de son propre esprit, ses lèvres niant telle chose à Gaius. « C’est un rêve que j’ai fait, » explique sa bouche traîtresse, bien que Merlin pleure et crie le contraire. Ce n’est pas un rêve, c’est un cauchemar, et ça arrive vraiment.

\--

Et puis Arthur manque de mourir. Bien sûr qu’il manque de mourir, une nouvelle personne essaie de le tuer tous les quinze jours, et dans l’entre-temps, il y a les armures défectueuses et les créatures magiques, parce qu’Arthur est un idiot et que maintenant il ne peut même plus compter sur Merlin pour le tirer hors de danger par la magie, parce que la magie de Merlin n’est pas sous son contrôle. Et l’autre lui, l’Esprit dans son corps, n’est pas amoureux d’Arthur et prêt à tout pour sauver sa vie.

Alors quand les griffes empoisonnées de la Banshee approchent à quelques centimètres de la peau d’Arthur, son cri emplissant la caverne et résonnant sur les murs cristallins, l’Esprit cogne et se fracasse contre le crâne de Merlin, et il a une fraction de seconde pour choisir entre prendre le contrôle de ses jambes, et prendre le contrôle de sa magie. Sauver sa propre vie n’a jamais été une option. Il ne peut pas dire les mots, mais pour une fois, être un phénomène dans le domaine de la magie s’avère être une bonne chose, parce que simplement penser au vent suffit à détourner d’une bourrasque le son de sa voix, pour envoyer ses cheveux voler dans ses yeux, pour donner à Arthur la seconde supplémentaire pour balancer sa dague vers le cou de la créature.

Et puis il se retrouve aux prises avec l’Esprit qui a volé sa vie, volé tout ce que veut Merlin. Il ne peut pas bouger, pas parler, et sa seule consolation est que l’Esprit ne peut pas bouger non plus. Arthur se retourne pour le regarder, dégouttant de sang et de sueur, et il y a quelque chose dans son expression, la façon dont son front se plisse quand il essuie la dague ensanglantée. Et Merlin _sait_ , il sait qu’Arthur vient de le voir utiliser la magie. La peur et l’adrénaline se combinent en quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour maîtriser l’Esprit pendant un instant, et Merlin déglutit et demande, « Est-ce que vous êtes blessé ? »

Arthur le dévisage, son expression indéchiffrable.

L’Esprit criaille et se rebelle contre lui, s’attaquant aux murs mentaux que Merlin a dressés, et il peut les sentir céder à chaque instant qui passe. «  _Arthur_ , » dit-il, sanglotant presque le nom du prince. Il y a des semaines que Merlin n’a pas parlé à Arthur en étant lui-même, et ça fait mal, physiquement, d’avoir le contrôle de son corps pendant si longtemps. « Arthur, est-ce que vous êtes blessé ? » et garder les murs debout, priver l’Esprit du contrôle pendant si longtemps fait un putain de mal de chien, ça le déchire et Merlin a l’impression d’être brûlé vif, dedans comme dehors – mais –

Il lance le nom d’Arthur une fois encore, paniqué et désespéré alors qu’Arthur franchit la distance qui les sépare, prend le visage de Merlin dans ses mains et l’embrasse.

C’est inattendu et merveilleux, les lèvres d’Arthur, sa langue, qui l’embrassent, _vraiment_ lui, qui embrassent Merlin juste un peu plus doucement, un peu plus tendrement que Merlin ne l’a jamais espéré. « Je vais bien, » dit Arthur entre les lèvres de Merlin, et quand il s’écarte, le fragile contrôle qu’avait Merlin sur lui-même vole en éclat.

L’autre lui s’écarte d’Arthur bien que Merlin ne veuille pas qu’il le fasse. Il adresse un signe de tête poli au prince, mais il ne regarde pas ses blessures, ne ramasse pas son épée, il n’utilise pas la magie pour donner à Arthur un petit coup de pouce supplémentaire d’énergie, ne fait aucune des centaines de petites choses que Merlin devrait faire, en tant que serviteur d’Arthur.

Arthur, pour une fois, ne fait pas remarquer combien Merlin est inutile.

\--

Merlin passe la semaine suivante à osciller entre la terreur qui le consume tout entier d’être découvert, son esprit entretenant cette terreur en lui fournissant des images de lui grillé à point, ligoté sur un bûcher, ou décapité dans la cour pendant qu’Arthur regarde sans s’émouvoir – et puis il revient à une sorte de triomphe vicieux, parce que s’il meurt, alors le stupide Esprit possédant son corps subira le même sort.

Alors bien sûr, il n’y réfléchit pas à deux fois quand Gaius ouvre sa porte avant le lever du soleil, réveille Merlin et lui ordonne de se lever. L’autre lui obéit, quoique avec un aura de ressentiment, comme toujours quand il s’agit de Gaius. Merlin n’a rien de mieux à faire, pendant qu’il est prisonnier de son propre corps, que de réviser toutes les leçons de magie que Gaius lui ait jamais enseignées. Bien qu’il soit évident que Gaius commence à se fatiguer de l’Esprit qui habite son corps, de plus en plus frustré par le fait que Merlin semble de moins en moins intéressé d’en apprendre plus sur sa magie, mais le vrai Merlin veut désespérément en apprendre plus.

« Mélange ça, » dit Gaius, lui tendant une cuillère de bois et désignant une potion qui bouillonne. L’Esprit prend la cuillère avec les mains de Merlin, mélangeant presque paresseusement la concoction. Merlin, après plus d’un an en tant que larbin et apprenti-si-on-veut de Gaius, sait que la potion va brûler dans le fond si elle n’est pas mélangée correctement. D’un côté, ça ne changera pas l’effet de la potion, ne fera rien d’autre que de lui donner un goût affreux, mais d’un autre côté c’est une démonstration d’incompétence supplémentaire et Gaius va détester ça.

Il voudrait bien pouvoir grincer des dents. Au lieu de ça, Merlin essaie d’identifier la potion. Ce n’en est pas une qu’il ait déjà vue, et il ne peut même pas dire si c’est l’une des infusion herbales que Gaius prépare pour la famille royale, ou une de celle améliorées par la magie qu’il prépare pour tous les autres.

« Bien, maintenant il est temps d’ajouter la composante magique, » dit Gaius. « Attention – mélange convenablement, franchement, Merlin. »

L’Esprit bouge le bras à peine plus vite, mélangeant à contre-cœur la potion avec un peu plus de force.

« La composante magique, » désigne apparemment un disque doré dont Merlin pense que c’est une écaille de dragon, et plusieurs poudres qu’il reconnaît mais ne peut pas identifier.

« Et tu te souviens de l’incantation dont nous avons discuté la semaine dernière, pour ajouter la force de ton propre pouvoir à une amulette ou une potion, bien sûr, » dit Gaius, essayant d’avoir l’air ferme, mais semblant plutôt résigné.

« Ouais, » dit la voix de Merlin, quoique le ton hostile lui donne envie de tressaillir. « Je me souviens, Gaius. »

« Montre-le moi, » dit Gaius, croisant les bras.

Et soudain, l’Esprit relâche son contrôle sur la magie de Merlin, lui laissant entendre de _‘faire ça correctement… sinon’_. Merlin se concentre sur le sort, parce qu’il n’a pas le contrôle du reste de son corps, et que cette menace ‘sinon’ a déjà été utilisée, et qu’il n’a pas envie de voir l’Esprit s’en prendre à Gwen si Merlin ne s’exécute pas. Il se sent en colère et impuissant et il repousse ces émotions afin de pouvoir atteindre sa magie, la plier à sa volonté.

Gaius remue près de lui, surpris que le sort semble avoir fonctionné sans que Merlin ait besoin de prononcer les mots. « Je suis impressionné, Merlin, » dit Gaius.

Merlin bouillonne intérieurement quand ses lèvres bougent sans qu’il les contrôle et annoncent fièrement, « il y a un moment que je travaille là-dessus, » s’attribuant avec insouciance le mérite du dur labeur de Merlin.

« Eh bien, on dirait que ça a payé, » Gaius semble… presque content de l’alter ego de Merlin, une idée si révoltante qu’elle donne envie au vrai Merlin de se rouler en boule et de pleurer. « Tiens, maintenant, bois ça, » dit Gaius, lui tendant une coupe à moitié pleine de la potion.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est censé faire ? » demande le marionnettiste de Merlin, prenant une bonne gorgée.

« Bois tout, » le sermonne Gaius, versant le reste de la potion dans la coupe. « La magie est moins puissante si tu en laisses. »

Obéissant, l’Esprit finit, se léchant ostensiblement les lèvres en avalant les dernières gouttes. « Délicieux, » dit-il, et ça avait eu étonnamment bon goût, même avec l’arrière-goût de brûlé. « C’est pour quoi ? »

« Oh, » lui sourit Gaius. « C’est une potion qui bannit les Esprits Maléfiques, » répond-il, à peu près au même moment qu’un élancement de douleur aiguë frappe Merlin au creux des entrailles, le faisant tomber à genoux.

\--

Ce sont deux heures éprouvantes, à vomir et à se tordre de douleur, luttant contre l’Esprit pour le contrôle de son corps. Mais la potion lutte quand Merlin ne le peut pas, et Merlin lutte quand la potion ne le peut pas, et puis il est assis dans un fauteuil, vomissant ce qui reste de bile noire délétère. Avec un haut-le-cœur, il tombe du fauteuil, finalement seul dans son propre corps pour la première fois depuis quatre mois, six jours, et quatorze heures.

Merlin se relève sur des jambes tremblantes, marchant d’un pas incertain. Gaius est debout dans son laboratoire, liant calmement des fagots d’herbes à faire sécher pour l’hiver.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Emrys, » dit Gaius, tournant toujours le dos à Merlin.

C’est la première fois qu’il entend ce nom sur les lèvres de Gaius. Dans n’importe quelle autre situation, Merlin demanderait une explication, mais en là, maintenant, il s’avance jusque derrière Gaius et le serre bien fort dans ses bras.

« Merci, » dit Merlin, avant que les larmes de soulagement ou de bonheur ou d’épuisement ne le submergent presque. « Merci, Gaius, merci… _merci_ … »

\--

« Tu as une tête affreuse, » dit Arthur, charmant comme toujours.

Il a probablement raison, et c’est pour ça que Merlin décide de répondre avec un joyeux, « Mais je me sens en pleine forme, merci d’avoir posé la question, » et un sourire.

« Vraiment ? » demande Arthur, parvenant d’une façon ou d’une autre à ce que sa question soit à la fois sarcastique et inquiète.

« Mieux que je me sois senti depuis bien longtemps, » confirme gaiement Merlin. « Je ne peux pas imaginer une seule chose que je préférerais faire aujourd’hui, sire, que de passer chaque heure de ma journée à ramasser ce que laisse traîner un crétin gâté bercé d’illusions de grandeur. »

Le sourire d’Arthur est sincère, et il semble sur le point de rire. « Eh bien, je ne peux pas imaginer un autre valet inutile, énervant et désobéissant qui puisse être aussi désespérément idiot que toi, alors j’ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te remplacer encore, » réplique-t-il.

Ils se sourient l’un l’autre, puis le sourire d’Arthur s’estompe. « Tu es redevenu toi-même, alors ? » demande-t-il d’un ton un peu incertain.

Merlin se fige. « Je… » dit-il, mais il ne sait pas comment continuer.

Il semble qu’Arthur le sache, cependant. « Je te dois des excuses, » dit-il. « J’ai pensé – je savais – je veux dire, je savais que ce n’était pas vraiment toi, » et la confusion et le choc laissent Merlin sans voix.

« Je savais que ça te ressemblait, que ça avait ta voix, » continue doucement Arthur après un moment. « Il – ça – ne se comportait pas comme toi, ça ne me traitait pas… de la même façon. » Il lève les yeux vers Merlin, croise son regard sans flancher. « Je voulais que ce soit toi, » lâche Arthur sans détour, ces mots chassant tout l’air des poumons de Merlin. « Je voulais tellement que ce soit toi que j’ai ignoré tous les signes que quelque chose clochait, mais je… Merlin, » et Arthur s’arrête, ne sachant pas vraiment comment continuer, ses lèvres remuant sans qu’un son ne sorte.

Merlin a le souffle coupé, il a perdu tous ses mots, son esprit est complètement vide. «  _Arthur_ , » dit-il.

 _Tu ne veux pas de moi_ , c’est ce qu’Arthur essaie de dire, et c’est tellement, blasphématoirement, _faux_ que Merlin doit faire un pas en avant et l’empêcher de le dire, lui attrapant les poignets. Ses doigts se replient sur les poignets des manches d’Arthur. « Arthur, » répète Merlin, le seul mot dont il se souvienne.

« Ce n’était pas _toi_ , » dit Arthur avec raideur. « Comment est-ce que je peux te demander de me pardonner ? Comment est-ce que tu pourrais _jamais_ … »

« Arthur, » dit Merlin. « Je suis un sorcier, » et quoi qu’Arthur ait été sur le point de dire, ça se retrouve noyé dans le silence complet qui s’ensuit. Après deux longues minutes pleines de tension qui menacent de s’étendre en une éternité, Merlin parle. « Est-ce que vous allez dire quelque chose ? »

« Tu es un fichu sorcier, » répète Arthur, « et tu es venu vivre à _Camelot_ , au lieu d’un des six _cents_ royaumes où la magie est _toujours légale_. »

« Est-ce que vous pourrez me pardonner un jour… »

« Bien sûr, » interrompt Arthur. « Je peux pardonner ta duplicité, tes mensonges, tes supercheries, ta fichue _trahison_ – ça n’a pas d’importance quand tu me sauves la vie – merci pour ça, d’ailleurs – mais Merlin, je ne vois pas comment je vais pouvoir pardonner ta complète idiotie. Franchement, est-ce que tu es stupide ? Est-ce que ta mère a peut-être négligé de mentionner combien de fois tu étais tombé sur la tête étant enfant ? Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu es venu à Camelot, entre tous les endroits… »

« Moi aussi je voulais qu’il soit moi, » dit Merlin, approchant encore d’Arthur, ne lâchant pas ses poignets au cas où Arthur essaierait de lui échapper. « Il avait le droit de… de vous toucher, et de vous embrasser, et je voulais que ce soit _moi_ , je voulais être celui qui… »

Et puis Arthur se penche et l’attire à lui pour un baiser, et ils s’embrassent finalement, Arthur et Merlin, et c’est hésitant et tendre et _parfait_.

\--


End file.
